


Up in the Air

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Doctor Castiel, Dysautonomia, Fear of Flying, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome, Sick Dean Winchester, Writer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Dean is flying to his brother's wedding, there is a slight problem, or two, though, he has never flown since he got sick with POTS, and he is terrified of flying. Luckily his seat mate is Doctor Castiel Novak who helps him through the flight.





	Up in the Air

Dean was not looking forward to this flight. First of all, he was a nervous flyer, and second, this would his first time flying since he got sick. And well, POTS and anxiety rarely goes together well.

He got to his seat and tried to do some breathing excersises that Pam taught him.

Soon a man came to sit beside him. A really attractive man. Okay a fucking gorgeous man, with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen and hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed with someone. Though Dean would have enjoyed it more if he hadn't been so nervous. So, they did the customary hello nod and the man pulled out a book to read and Dean went back to breathing.

Dean was proud of himself they were above the clouds and he hadn't panicked, he thought he would be okay, but of course he thought too soon. 

The flight was three hours and they were 45 minutes in when he felt the beginings of a crash.

He whispered to himself “Fuck, no not now.”

The man sitting next to him glanced up and spoke “Are you alright?”

Dean nodded quickly “yeah, don’t worry about it.” he quickly looked for his salt pills and water only to find he had forgotten to fill it up while in the airport. This time he cursed a little louder. “Dammit, how could I be so stupid?”

The man closed his book and looked at Dean with worry “you don't sound like you are okay, do you need something from the steward?”

Dean sighed “Yeah I um, I need some water or Gatorade or something.”

“Alright.” He reached up and pressed the call button.

The woman came over “How can I help you?”

“Do you have any Gatorade?” Dean asked as he felt the shakes start and heard the little travel pill box start to rattle. 

“Oh, no I’m sorry, is there anything else I can get you?”

“Just water then I guess.”

She glanced at the water bottle and the pill box he was holding “how much should I bring?” 

“As much as you can?”

She nodded “I will be right back.”

Dean's seat mate looked at him and held his hand out for Dean to shake. “Hello, my name is Doctor Castiel Novak, is there any way I can help you?”

Dean shakily shook his hand “D-dean W-winchester.” great the stuttering and sluring had started “nnot really, mmuch to do. B-but I have nnever had a c-crash wwhile I was ffforced to sstay ssitting up.”

Castiel nodded “you will usually lay down when this happens?”

Dean nodded and tried to shake the spasms out of his hands, even though he knew that never worked when he crashed.

“Do you have enough room to put your head between your knees?”

He tried to lean forward but his head just hit the seat in front of him. The movement also made the dizziness and the feeling of a heavy head hit him. He groaned “oh g-god, I might pass out.”

Castiel made a decision and put the armrest up between them so there wasn't a barrier. “Put your head in my lap.”

“R-really?” Dean would have blushed if he had the blood flow.

“Yes, you need to have your head low to get blood to it and there isn't enough room any other way.” He said it very matter of factly.

Dean cautiously lay his head in the doctor's lap and tried to twist a little so the position wouldn't be more awkward than it already was.

The stewardess brought the water in the water bottle.

Dean was getting frustrated by how much he was shaking and the weakness because he couldn't open the pill bottle.

Castiel gently took it and opened it “How many do you need?”

“J-just one.”

The doctor nodded and gave him one pill.

“Thanks C-cas-cast…” He cursed at himself internally for not being able to say the man’s name.

“Cas will be just fine Dean. Would you like to continue talking or would you just like to be quiet?”

“T-talking w-would be g-ood.”

Cas nodded, “are you on a trip for business?”

“N-no, m-my bro-other is getting mmarried in SSan FFrancis, Francisc,in Ssan Fran.”

“Oh! Of course, I don’t know why I didn’t put two and two together, you are Sam’s brother aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah, h-how d-do you know Ssamm?”

“I am Gabriel’s brother.”

“B-but h-his llaast name is D’Angelo?”

“Yes, he changed his name to that when he was 19 because he, ‘wanted to really lean into the whole angel thing.’” Cas used air quotes the entire time he quoted his brother.

Dean smiled a little “Th-that d-does ssound l-like h-him.”

“So you know I am a doctor but what do you do?”

“I-I am a-a writer.”

“Oh, anything I might have read?”

“I-I wr-rite under th-the nname Micheal Sword. S-so mmaybe.”

“Oh! Yes! I have read Value of Valor many times!” Cas couldn’t believe that one of his favorite authors had their head in his lap and they were about to be in laws.

Dean blushed “th-thank y-you I’m glad y-you l-like it.”

“I love all of your books but that one is my favorite so far.”

He smiled “I-it's a-always nnice to mmeet a ffan. B-but I-I hhave to ask a-are y-you the D-doctor N-novak th-that s-specializes in d-dysautonomia?”

Cas cleared his throat. “Um yes I am.”

Dean grinned “y-your secretary h-has been g-giving mme and mmy d-doctor the rrun around ffor l-like three wweeks nnow.”

“Ah, yes I fired Meg a few days ago because she was doing that to almost everybody.”

“S-so if w-we call again I-I w-will g-get an appointment?”

“Hopefully, yes, my new secretary, Alfie, seems to actually want to do his job.”

“G-good m-my doctor w-wants your opinion on a f-few things.”

“Well either have their office call again or you can call again. Alfie will be taking calls and making appointments this week even though I will be in San Francisco.”

Dean nodded a little “W-will d-do.”

“How are you feeling? You don’t sound great but sometimes that can be deceiving.”

“Y-yeah… I-I don’t ffeel g-great. A-and m-my joints a-are hurting m-more than usual.”

Cas nodded “I will get you some chips or something, we don’t want your blood sugar to be low and adding to this.”

The plane suddenly hit a spot of turbulence and bounced a little.

Dean yelped a little and quickly clung to Cas.

Cas rubbed his arm soothingly “It's okay, we are out of the turbulence now, take a few slow deep breaths for me.”

Dean closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

Once Dean wasn’t clinging so hard to him Cas got some chips from the stewardess for him. He opened the bag of chips and held them out to Dean, “Here eat a little and drink some more. The descent will be starting soon and then it will just be a few minutes until we are on the ground. Should I ask to have a wheelchair there for you?”

“Th-that might b-be a g-good idea. I-I d-don’t th-think I could w-walk through the airport e-even if this c-crash ends b-before w-we land.”

Cas nodded “Okay, I will have that organized. Being a doctor will make it easier for me to get it for you.”

Dean nodded a little “Th-thank y-you.”

The descent began and Cas felt Dean grip him tightly again so he tried to distract him, “are you working on anything new?”

“Y-yeah, I h-have a c-collection o-of short sstories that I-I am wworking on.”

“Are they all your own or is it a bunch of different authors?”

“All mmy o-own. S-some stuff that I-I wrote j-just ffor the collection, ssome others are j-just things I h-have h-had llying a-around.”

“I can’t wait to read it. So are you in the editing phase now?”

“Y-yeah, I j-just got a d-draft b-back from mmy editor so there are a f-few changes I nneed to go through and d-do.”

“Are your enjoying the process?”

“Y-yeah, n-now it's all there sso it's nnot as stressful. It's j-just fixing the l-little things nnow.”

“Yes when I have written papers the first draft or two were always the most difficult for me.”

Dean nodded a little and whimpered as the plane went through the clouds and bounced again.

“It's okay, that’s normal, it's safe.” Cas reassured him.

Dean gripped him harder and squeezed his eyes shut as they landed, and he didn’t let go or open his eyes until he could feel that the plane was just taxiing. He then slowly tried to sit up.

Cas put a hand on his shoulder, “there is no rush, you just relax and calm yourself a little.”

Dean nodded a little “I-I n-need to t-tell Sam w-we landed.”

“Okay but don’t rush yourself.”

He got out his phone and texted Sam. “Just landed, I started crashing while we were in the air, luckily Castiel is sitting next to me. Why didn’t you tell me he was Gabe’s brother?”

Sam texted back quicked “Take your time getting to arrivals, I don’t really have anything going on today. And I don’t know I guess I never really thought about it.”

“See you later Bitch.”

“Be careful Jerk.”

They got to their gate soon and the stewardess asked if they wanted to be first off or last off.

Dean decided to be last off so that he wouldn’t piss off the other passengers by making them wait even longer.

While everyone else was getting off of the plane Cas helped Dean carefully sit up and made sure that the act of sitting wasn’t going to make him pass out or anything. “Okay, good, did you gate check a bag?”

Dean slowly nodded his head. “Y-yeah.”

“So did I, we will be sure to pick up our bags as we leave. I will get you out to your brother then I will get my rental car. Then I suppose I will see you at the hotel.”

Dean nodded “Y-yeah. B-but f-first let’s p-put our nnumbers in our phones.”

Cas nodded and got his phone and noticed Dean’s hands were still shaky. “Would you like me to put my number in you phone?”

Dean nodded again “J-just let me get t-to the contacts.” He slowly and carefully got to the right app.

Cas simply waited patiently and took the phone when it was handed to him and put his number into it, then he put Dean’s number into his own phone. “Do not hesitate to text or call me if you need something.”

Soon they got Dean into a wheelchair and got their bags. 

“Where is your brother meeting you?”

“Oh, j-just in arrivals I think.”

Cas nodded “Do you need to get anything from baggage claim?”

“N-no, this i-is everything I-I brought.”

“Alright, good.” He walked with Dean and the airport employee. 

Sam spotted them and walked over once he could “Hey guys, how was the flight?” He grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes “Just peachy Sammy.” He smiled “No more stuttering!”

Cas smiled and nodded “It seems the crash is passing. Continue to drink the water though.”

“Yeah yeah, I know that Doc, I didn’t just get POTS yesterday.”

The airport employee raised an eyebrow at that.

Cas chuckled “It is a medical disorder don’t worry.”

He nodded “Okay, how do we want to do this?”

Sam looked up at him “I can go get my car and pull it up to the curb?”

He nodded again “Sounds good to me.”

Cas nodded “I will see you both later then.”

Sam nodded “See you later Castiel, don’t forget to call your brother and let him know you landed safe and sound. It didn’t sound like he believed me when I texted him.”

He laughed “Okay, I will do that thank you Sam.” He waved and began walking to the car rental area.

Soon Dean was in his brother’s car and sat back in the seat “That was a very unpleasant flight, and it would probably have been a lot worse if Cas hadn’t been sitting next to me.”

“Well I am glad you like him. And I have a feeling you won’t be wanting to do anything tonight?”

“Yeah Sammy, I just want to order pizza or chinese and watch tv tonight, I hope I’m not ruining any plans.”

“Nope, I figured since this was your first time flying with POTS we should just assume it wouldn’t make you feel better and didn’t plan anything.”

“Thank god.”

They got to the hotel and checked Dean in. Sam helped him get settled in the room. “Need anything?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks Sammy.”

“Okay talk to you later Dean.”

Dean nodded and waved a little as Sam left.

Cas texted him “Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, just exhausted and a little more symptomatic than usual.”

“That is to be expected.”

“I guess so.”

“Just checking, you just want to see me at my clinic for a second opinion, you aren’t planning on seeing me regularly?”

“Yeah, Doctor Barnes just wants to know what you think/suggest. Why?”

“Well if you were a regular patient then it would be unprofessional to ask you to dinner.”

Dean blushed and texted back “I would love to go to dinner with you sometime. But not tonight. If you want you can come to my room and we can watch HGTV while we eat pizza or something.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. When would you like me?”

“Whenever you are ready. I don’t care.”

“I will come up in a few minutes after I freshen up a little.”

“See you soon Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs: sherlocksbeehiveblogs and castielsdeadlyparasol  
> Go to sherlocksbeehiveblogs or here to learn more about my writing https://sherlocksbeehiveblogs.tumblr.com/post/173456376919/thestoriescontinued


End file.
